deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Carnage VS Lucy
Carnage VS Lucy is the upcoming 97th episode of Death Battle, featuring Carnage from Marvel Comics and Lucy from Elfen Lied in a battle between bloodthirsty psychopaths. Carnage will be voiced by Christopher Guerrero and Lucy will be voiced by Danielle McRae. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Carnage Wiz: Cletus Kasady didn't have the chance to be a well-adjusted adult, because his entire family was already crazy. While Cletus was just a boy, his father got sent to jail for killing his mother. Boomstick: Which he did because she had tried to kill Cletus. Wiz: Which she did because Cletus had tortured and killed her dog, Fifi. Boomstick: Well, go Mrs. Kasady! All dog murderers deserve death, even if their eight, right, Jack Spaniels? (A dog barks) Boomstick: Good boy! Oh, and uh, Cletus murdered his grandma too, cause, eh, she was kind of a bitch. Wiz: He didn't stop there, and wound up burning down his own orphanage. Years later, he was finally arrested and convicted for eleven murders. Boomstick: You mean the eleven murders they knew about. Wiz: But while in prison, Cletus found that wasn't alone, in fact, his cellmate just so happened to be Eddie Brock. Boomstick: Who you may know as that creepy guy covered in black ink called Venom. Wiz: That "ink" is actually a symbiotic alien known as a Klyntar. This "symbiote" bonded with Eddie, transforming him into a powerful and violent rival for the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Boomstick: But what Eddie didn't know was....it was pregnant! Oh ho ho! Time to go out for cigarettes, Eddie. Wiz: Well, symbiotes actually reproduce asexually, when Eddie became Venom once again, the symbiote sort of...oozed out it's spawn, and left it there. Boomstick: Just like me and my dad. Well, this new symbiote immediately attached itself to Cletus, but unlike the Venom one, it merged through a cut on his skin, creating this suit made out of blood. Eww, that doesn't seem sanitary. Wiz: And together, they became....Carnage. Carnage: Kasady is gone, there is only Carnage! Boomstick: A fitting name for a psycho mass murderer. Cletus and his new symbiote quickly got up to what they knew best, creating maximum carnage, remember that game? It was great. Wiz: And with his new superpowers, he was a vicious force to be reckoned with. He has the same superhuman strength, speed, and durability as Venom, and supposedly even greater, like a Venom 2.0. Boomstick: He can shapeshift to make all sorts of killer weapons, like axes, swords, and spikes. He can even rip those weapons off himself or launch 'em at his victims. Have you ever tried ripping your fingers off and throwing 'em at people? Cause that's just kinda what Carnage does, it's kinda like insult and injury. Lucy Death Battle Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia * The connections between Carnage and Lucy is that they are both psychopathic and misanthropic killers with dual personalities and superhuman abilities, both of their powers are hereditary and biological and they can pass their powers onto others, and both are non-human. (Symbiotes like Carnage can possess people and when a Diclonius like Lucy cuts a person, their biology is altered so their descendants are Diclonii as well). * This is the fourth Anime/Manga VS Comic themed episode, after Goku VS Superman, Goku VS Superman 2 and Android 18 VS Captain Marvel. * This is the 15th Male VS Female themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Dante VS Bayonetta, Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Lucario VS Renamon and Thor VS Wonder Woman. * This is the 13th episode in which a protagonist is set against an antagonist, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Guts VS Nightmare, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Meta VS Carolina, Hulk VS Doomsday, Metal Sonic VS Zero and Balrog VS TJ Combo. * This is the seventh time in which a Marvel character fights a non-Warner Bros. character, with the first five being Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Wolverine VS Raiden, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel and Shredder VS Silver Samurai. ** This is the eighth time in which a Marvel character fights a non-DC character, with the first seven being Thor VS Raiden, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Wolverine VS Raiden, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel and Shredder VS Silver Samurai. ** This is the second time in which a Marvel Character fights an Anime/Manga character, with the first being Android 18 VS Captain Marvel. * In the video Jack vs Afro - All Questions Answered | DEATH BATTLE Cast; Nick Cramer admitted to be the one who came up with the idea of this episode since Carnage by himself is a popular request. They also acknowledged fans wanted Alex Mercer or Darth Maul to fight Carnage instead: the former is saved to be dealt with in a more requested matchup, the latter was discarded by the crew in the Cast since they see no relationship between the characters other than being red. Category:Death battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Fights animated by Kervin